


Extra unfinished chapter

by Nealovisa



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nealovisa/pseuds/Nealovisa





	Extra unfinished chapter

The tale of the 15th of march 2239 had started a few weeks before the actual date. It had come through a few particular customers Wilson had a run in with. It had begun with a man in his forties picking Wilson up and in turn diving to the nearest motel. Most men Wilson had intercourse would want to top. In this case things were turned on their end. Of course Wilson cherished the occasion in quite the drawn out scene not worth going too deeply in. What was particular was what the man had said after their intercourse. He’d begged wilson to stay a bit longer(of course with added payment) Wilson who had always cherised both having a good converstion after sex and a few extra bucks went staight back into bed. The man seemed awkward, as if he was inexperienced with the whole sex thing. Although Wilson had earlier noted the metal band around his finger which most likely meant that he wasn’t. “Hey, Relax a bit, I don’t bite. Unless you want me to, but that costs extra.” Wilson joked in hopes of lightening the man's spirits. In reality that really didn’t cost extra, you just needed to not have any illnesses. Wilson also patted his lap as to invite him to lie in it, after a few moments of contemplating it the man scotted over and settled down with is head on wilsons thighs.Wilson knew that it really was quite the off limits thing to ask about personal business but the man's odd behaviour just had him too curious.``So? Tell me Why you’re here? If you don't mind me asking of course.” Wilson asked gently as he could as he ran long lanky fingers through the man's thick, dark hair. “Well, I was hoping that it wasn’t obvious. But of course you probbably have lots of sex. You must’ve noticed right?” Wilson was a bit confused as the man started rambling and in hopes of answers he started “Noticed what? I’m just thinking more about the wedding band on your finger.” The man looked deeply ashamed as Wilson pointed it out which was obviously followed up with a sorry by wilson.”Well... to say that I'm experienced with the whole man on man thing would be a lie. I’ve been married to my wife for about 20 years. And I realised I’m gay mabe ten years ago. I’ve just never given in to my urges. So I’ve continued to live with her all those years. I’ve thought about it for so long, about how much I desire men and just seeing you on the street like that, so confident, so hot. I just couldn’t resist.” As soon as he finished the man let out a deep sigh. Like he’d lifted the earth off his shoulders, which saying those things probably was just that. 

Wilson and the man spent hours in that motel room. Of course Wilson sent a quick text to Sebastian to make sure that Wilson was good, would come home a bit later and that he loved Sebastian. Their discussion went back and forth about ways to tackle the situation and about both of their different experiences. When they finished their very long talk they had exchanged numbers as Wilson felt deeply for the man and wanted to make sure he would be alright. 

When Wilson had made his way back home Sebastian was for quite obviously curious about Wilson's Work day but when Wilson had quickly changed to more comfortable clothes and curled up on the sofa there was no talking to be had. Because as soon as his head hit the couchuns he fell deeply asleep. Sebastian had only smiled warmly and carefully carried him to the bed. Wilson had only woken up to dinner being served and they discussed both of their days over takeout chinese. 

The story continued a few days later when Wilson had a woman come to his side. They drove to the same motel as Wilson had become quite the regular at. They had vanilla sex, everyday stuff for Wilson. Yet once again the outstanding thing was what happened afterwards. The woman asked Wilson to stay as he was pulling his tight black jeans over his knees. Wilson sat back down on the bed as the woman offered to pay a bit extra. Wilson let the woman drag him down and hold her down against her chest. “Well you seem to be in need of physical contact.” Wilson jokes. The woman only responded with a loud sigh which was followed up by a gentle question by Wilson “Touchy subject?”

(I just wanted to write soft smut and this is some hardcore kinky assfucking right here.)  
The ride back home had Wilson excited. He was almost jumping in his seat and he could help but to stare at the shiny ring on his finger. The black metal fit so perfectly against his milky skin. “I still can’t believe you see yes.” Wilson mumbled as he twirled the beautiful ring around his finger. “Well there is no Chance I’d say anything else.” Sebastian answered with as he let his eyes stray from the road for a moment to look at the golden band around his finger. Wilson only responded by placing his hand on Sebastian's leg and smiling warmly. Of course such a gentle gesture couldn’t be held as innocent for long with as many emotions bubbling as they had. Wilsons hand slowly traveled to the inside of Sebastian's thigh. His thumb was slowly making circles on his leg and moving up towards his crotch. “Wilson...” Sebastian murmured under a hitched breath. “If you don’t feel like getting into a car crash you should probably let me concentrate on the road.” Sebastian said with a low deep voice, looking at the way he was gripping onto the steering wheel And how his pants seemed to magically grow. “Fine fine. You’re just too hot. I can’t stop myself.” Wilson purred seductively as he pulled his hand away from Sebastians thigh.

As the car stopped in front Sebastian basically fell out of the car and the simple sight made Wilson snicker. Although he himself wasn’t slow inside, even making it before his fiance. In the middle of removing his coat Wilson could feel himself being pushed up against the wall. Warm hands had found their way around cold wrists and Wilson was suddenly pinned up against the wall. The tiny moan that escaped Wilson's lips had him cursing himself for being such a sub. Sebastian dove in for a deep kiss against Wilson’s lips. He gave in immediately, pinned up against the wall, opening his lips to let Sebastian take him like the slut he was. As Sebastian started to push him further to the wall and spreading his legs with his knee Wilson moaned embarrassingly loud. “Shit Sebastian…” Wilson moaned under his breath. “You know that doing those kinds of things always gets you into this position.” Sebastian said as he pulled away from Wilsons lips to then dive straight into sucking a hickey on Wilsons neck. “So where do you want us to take this? Sofa? Bed? Right here? Up against the wall, You fully giving in? Like I know you want it…” Sebastian purred in Wilsons ear. Those maybe not so sweet but very hot words seemed to go directly to Wilsons erection. His blood rushed straight from his head to his dick as he tried to wiggle free. “Right here right now.” Wilson managed to say as he leaned up to seal a kiss from sebastians pink lips. They’d been together long enough to know exactly how to press each other's buttons. And Sebastian had become a master on how to pess Wilsons. He could unravel the man quicker than anyone else and having him beg on his knees like no other. Wilson’s line of work came with both good and bad experiences. But none as wonderful as those with Sebastian. Mostly as Wilson could be truly submissive with him which he was with no one else. So when Sebastian turned him around so that his cheek was pressed against the cold wall Wilson didn’t even try to move away. He simply let Sebastian have his way in full trust that he would never bring any non consensual harm to him. They both knew that boundaries were important so even when there seemed to be none They very very much there. So it was no surprise that Sebastian leaned down to Wilsons level to ask a warm and gentle “You good?” before slowly starting to unzip his pants. “I’m good. Just lost in thought.” Wilson answered quite nonchalantly. “What kinds of thoughts?” Sebastian purred as he took a firm grip around Wilsons rock hard erection. “Between hitched breaths Wilson managed to choke out an answer of “How much i need you to fuck me. So get on with it.” Said answer made Sebastian let out a slight shuckle as he pulled down Wilsons tight black jeans. “Will do sir:” He purred As he rummaged in the pockets of said jeans that was now pooling around wilsons ankles. Someone who fucks people for a linging always keeps both lube and condoms on their person. Which was quite useful in situations like these where leaving would be a major buzzkill. So after having his underwear right by his pants Wilson could already feel a slicked up finger pressing at his entrance. 

As soon as the third digit entered him Wilson was begging for more in the most sweet of rambles,  
and Sebastian wasn’t one to say no to such sweet begs. So in a finicy movement his cock was covered in a condom and some lube. It hid been too much of a bother to remove either of their shirts and Sebastian let his pants stay on. If they were doing it like this he knew what Wilson wanted out of it. Quick and easy yet full of desperate feelings. Sebastian wrapped his hands around wilsons torso to be able to hold him up. His warm hand was traveling up where his shirt had slid upwards. So when Sebastian lined himself up and pushed into his warm hole he could easily collapse onto his hands and the wall. A loud moan escaped his wet lips as Sebastian fucked him. “Shit… Sebastian.” Wilson mumbled up against the wall as Sebastian's fingers found their way to Wilsons nipple. The way he expertly tugged and pulled at the metal as he pounded his ass had wilsons knees shaking. “Fuck…. Don’t stop.” Wilson moaned loudly as he was further pushed against the wall. “Don’t worry Wil, I won't.” Sebastian grunted out as he gave the Piercing another tugg. The hand had moved away from Wilsons nipple though just to hold him up by his hips. Because Wilson was basically collapsing in the immense pleasure he was feeling. Wilson could already feel the warmth pooling in the bottom of his stomach as he moaned something useless about ‘coming soon’. All Wilson was doing was basically blabbering as he came all over his shirt with a loud moan. And with the clenching of Wilson's muscles Sebastian wasn’t far off in the cumming department. It didn’t take more than a few thrusts until he was cumming with a deep thrust. Wilson had gone completely limp against Sebastian and in gentle movement he let them both collapse down to the floor. Sebastian pulled out and removed the condom in a swift movement as he shuffled back into his pants. He pulled Wilson into his lap and held him closely. They were both panting heavily as they clinged onto each other on the floor halfway out of the hallway. “Shit Sebastian '' Wilson mumbled under his breath has he held onto Sebastian's shirt as if he would die if he let go. “I know Wilson. I know.''Sebastian mumbled as he started to kiss all over Wislons face and neck. “You’re so perfect for me.” He purred as he gently kissed Wilson's lips. Wilson was almost too tired to respond to the kiss but with Sebastian's sweet lips pressed against his own he could not not kiss him. The haste of a few seconds ago was gone in the wind. The only thing that filled the air now was sweet love and the smell of newly had sex. “What do we say about retiring to the bed.” Sebastian mumbled against wilsons slightly sweaty soft hair. “Only if you carry me. Otherwise I’m sleeping right here on the floor.” Wilson mumbled against Sebastian's arms. They were closely wrapped around him before they shifted to be able to easily carry him. “Don’t worry. You didn’t even have to ask.”


End file.
